Prohibido
by Akane Tsukino de Kou
Summary: ¡No quiero este futuro!...No quiero luchar mas…quiero…quiero una vida normal…Se que lo que siento esta prohibido…pero…te quiero a ti…y…el que esta en mi corazón…eres tú…solo tú.
1. Prologo

_**Prohibido**_

_Un post sailor moon que tratara de lo que Serena Tsukino siente con respecto a sus sentimientos por Seiya kou, alguien muy importante en su vida. Siempre creí que ella debió de haberse quedado con el pues es una persona con muchas cualidades que no es facil encontrar en un hombre._

_Soy fan de esta pareja y me encanta, Seiya cien por ciento hombre, que lindo será el que te cante al oído._

_Bueno menos bla bla y a lo que nos convoca, espero que les agrade este relato el cual no creo que sea muy largo. En el camino lo veré. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, pues soy novata._

_**Summary:**__ ¡No quiero este futuro!...no quiero luchar mas…quiero…quiero una vida normal…Se que lo que siento esta prohibido…pero…te quiero a ti…y…el que esta en mi corazón…eres tú…solo tú._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_**PROLOGO**_

_**S&S**_

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_Desde que te fuiste…_

_Han pasado 5 meses_

_3 días_

_2 horas…_

_lo tengo muy presente porque…_

_te extraño…_

_te necesito a mi lado…_

_en verdad es así._

_Dirán que estoy loca pero la verdad es que…no consigo otra cosa mas que pensar en ti._

_Duele no ver tu rostro, duele saber que estas lejos y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo, porque si lo hiciera…cometería un error que aunque para mi no lo es; si lo sería para otros…_

_se bien porque lo digo. _

_Duele saber que algo tan real no puede ser, porque para mi lo es; es real…lo que siento es real._

_Te necesito ¿sabes?_

_Te necesito más de lo que imaginas._

_Más de lo que yo imagine._

_Tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo y calle…calle por miedo, por vergüenza, por cobardía…y_

… _no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, porque ahora se que tu eres todo lo que yo quiero._

_A veces dicen que cuando pierdes algo que es importante pero no quieres reconocer; cuando ya no esta es muy tarde para recuperarlo; no lo creía pero debo reconocer que eso me pasó. Muy tarde me di cuenta de lo que significas para mí…_

_Y… _

_Me odio por eso._

_Las cosas podrían cambiar pero se que ese camino esta lleno de obstáculos que no me dejarían llegar a ti. _

_El tiempo que dedico a recordarte es casi todo el día a no ser porque duermo, pero no dudes de que habitas en mis sueños; eres el protagonista de cada uno de ellos. Eres lo que deseo, lo que quiero, lo que necesito para seguir viviendo, aunque se que tenerte es imposible me consuelo con imaginar lo contrario._

_Despierto en la realidad pero no me cierro a pensar que lo que mas quiero puede ser cierto en algún momento…_

_ya que la esperanza…_

_es lo único que me sostiene._

_¿Por qué siento? Si no lo hiciera me evitaría esta angustia, este dolor, esta tristeza que no me deja estar en paz…_

_Se que no es fácil ganar una batalla pero es más difícil…lidiar con la propia batalla que te da tu vida…_

_Porque he vivido bastantes pero como guardiana o mejor dicho princesa. Esto que vivo ahora es mas complicado, porque se relaciona contigo…esta lo que debo hacer pero no quiero, lo que tengo que hacer pero no lo deseo…yo deseo otra cosa y…quiero otra cosa…y…no pido mucho… lo juro._

_No pido mucho. _

_Solo pido…_

_Solo…solo quiero…_

… _verte otra vez._

_Sentirte…sentir tu respiración cerca…tu presencia… ¿es lo que deseas también? Me gustaría que la respuesta fuera positiva para sentirme bien pero…prefiero la respuesta espontánea y verdadera._

_Todo lo que digo es verdad…no lo dudes… si leyeras esto que escribo seria muy feliz…a pesar de que no lo estoy…y esta…_

…_es la única manera de expresarme._

_Pues aparento…bienestar pero…_

_En realidad…_

_Fingo…fingo mucho._

_¡Ah!_

_Como duele fingir estar bien._

_Parece fácil pero no lo es, la careta tiene su tiempo…porque es duro reprimir lo que te pasa._

_Conociste mi lado de desahogo…es la única manera de estar bien y lloro bastante, no puedo evitarlo._

_Quiero prometerte algo…quiero…_

_Quiero que sepas que tratare de salir adelante por ti, porque se que en donde estas es el lugar correcto._

_Me despido imaginando que conoces estas líneas y las lees en estos momentos dándome la posibilidad de soñar_

_De Serena Tsukino para…_

_Para…_

.

.

.

.

**Breve?...No sabia como empezar…solo se dio, espero les agrade**

**Porfaaaaaaaaaaa dejen Reviews…si como es tan corto creo que unos 3 días subiré el primer capitulo**

**Seguiré. **

**Hagan feliz a un intento de escritora !**

**Porfis!**

**Háganme feliz!**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou**


	2. Por El

_**Prohibido**_

_**...**_

_**Summary:**__ ¡No quiero este futuro!...No quiero luchar mas…quiero…quiero una vida normal…Se que lo que siento esta prohibido…pero…te quiero a ti…y…el que esta en mi corazón…eres tú…solo tú._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_**CAPITULO I**__…__**POR EL**_

_**S&S**_

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.

.

.

.

_De Serena Tsukino para…_

…_mi amado Seiya…_

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Esta sentada en el suelo, con lápiz en mano observando lo que escribió en su diario…lo que solo allí puede expresar… sin restricciones, sin reprimendas, sin objeciones.

Tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabe como hacer para que lo obvio de su estado no sea tema de los demás.

Es casi imposible.

Ha intentado cambiar su semblante, su estado de ánimo pero no puede contra ella misma

-serena, ¿puedo entrar?-al escuchar a su madre salta de la impresión ya que estaba muy concentrada.

-si…claro-responde con ese desanimo que la ha caracterizado los últimos meses-

-¿Que haces?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos azules al entrar a la habitación

-Escribo-responde la bella chica de cabellos dorados como el sol-

-¿Por que?-

-porque asi… me siento mejor-…dice con una sonrisa pero solo de labios, sus ojos no sonríen, no de verdad-

-bueno sabes que eso es lo mas importante hija, solo quiero que estés mejor…tu salud es lo mas importante-…

-lo se…Mama, gracias-…

La mujer sale de la habitación. La chica se queda pensando pero escucha el timbre de su casa.

A los minutos una de sus mejores amigas aparece frente a ella brindándole apoyo.

Últimamente Serena ha estado muy decaída cosa que no pasa desapercibida para las chicas. Sobretodo para Mina que se ha acercado bastante a su mejor amiga tratando de comprender ese dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-deberías estar alegre Serena, el día esta precioso ¿no lo crees?-dice sentándose en la cama viendo de frente a su amiga que esta en su mesa arrodillada con su libreta de notas.

-…bueno…eh… ¡si…si claro!-responde algo distraída-

-mmm… ¿oye que estabas escribiendo?-

-eh…nada relevante-…

-pues estabas muy concentrada-

-…si-

Luego de un rato en donde el silencio fue el protagonista-

-bueno si no quieres hablar no importa…Sere me voy me alegra que estés mejor así que nos vemos el lunes en la escuela-

-claro-

-cuídate-

-si, adiós Mina-

.

.

Volvió la vista a su diario

**.**

.

_Aquí estoy…encerrada en mi habitación_

_Es lo único que quiero ahora._

_No soy la misma._

_Pero…_

_Yo soy Serena Tsukino… ¡Serena!_

_Pero…_

_No soy la misma Serena._

_Al menos no la de siempre, la chica que se supone es alegre, saca malas calificaciones, come_ _dulces y…no estudia porque es aburrido…_

_La chica de la cual hay que estar pendiente por si algo le pasa, o porque es tan vulnerable que…no puede con ella misma…_

_La chica que jamás pensó estar tan devastada a causa de…_

_de… _

_El…_

_de…_

_Seiya._

_¡Si!... lo admito._

_Admito que…_

_Lo extraño._

_Y Admito que…_

_Demasiado._

_Tanto que…_

_Creo que jamás me curare._

_Porque…_

_Estoy sufriendo a causa de ello._

_De el._

_Por el._

_Me duele mucho no verlo._

_Es un gran dolor._

_Incluso más fuerte del que tuve cuando no estaba Darien._

_Se que no debería ser así pero…_

_¡¿Que puedo hacer!?_

_Es lo que siento._

_Tengo un dolor que no puedo evitar._

_que me quema._

_Me consume y…y me lleva a un sentimiento de vacio inmenso._

_Me…_

…_me destroza porque la cura es algo a lo que no puedo aspirar._

_Algo que se no es posible._

_Y…yo quisiera que eso no fuera así._

_Porque…_

_Mi corazón desea esa cura._

_Y al saberla prohibida yo…_

_Sufro. _

_Sufro porque este dolor, este llanto es…_

_Por el._

_Yo…_

_Sin pensarlo…_

_Sin siquiera imaginarlo…_

_Me enamore._

_Como nunca…_

_Me enamore._

_Pero…_

_Es un amor que…No se puede._

_Un amor que nació sin pensar en ser amor._

_Un amor que…_

_Guardo en mi corazón y que llevare conmigo siempre._

_Estoy enamorada y…y ni la princesa de la luna, ni la futura Neo Reina de Tokio de cristal es la que habla._

_Simplemente… yo_

_Serena Tsukino, la chica de chonguitos a la que el llama bombón._

_Bombón…_

_Su bombón…_

_La que anhela volver a oír de sus labios ese apodo, de los labios del hombre al que ama._

_El hombre que amo…_

…_Seiya Kou…_

…

.

.

.

…_a quien engaño…es imposible que le envíe una carta…pero es que…¡ah!…que hago…necesito hacer algo…ya no puedo más…_

su mente vago por muchas ideas, la intranquilidad la tenia al borde del abismo-_me siento mal, mi corazón no para de sufrir_-algo llego a su mente, algo que ella sabia no podía hacer-

_Se que esto no esta bien pero…pero…_

…_no puedo con esto…todo este último tiempo…_

… _mi único deseo es_

…_es…tener la oportunidad de volverlo a ver…_

_De decirle lo que me pasa…siento…_

_Siento que no puedo compartirlo con nadie_

_Porque no me comprenderán…_

_Ninguna de las chicas...lo se…_

Dudo en llevarlo a cabo, al final cedió, cerro los ojos y hablo en su mente

_Por favor cristal de plata… ayúdame…por favor__

Serena tomo el cristal en sus manos y concentro una cantidad considerable de energía…Al cabo de un rato se abrió un orificio pequeño.

-¡¿Que es eso?!...será que…que hice…_se acerco al agujero y vio algo…el agujero mostraba un lugar hermoso…el que su corazón buscaba llegar pero no creía que fuera verdad_

-No puede ser…es…es_ de pronto el agujero desapareció_

-e…era…_

…Impresión…

- e….era…Ki…Ki…¡Kimoku!…-

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizo al pensar en ver ese rostro…ese con el cual soñaba todas las noches

_...Seiya…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**(****Continuara en nipon n_n)**

**Hola aquí esta el primer capi, debo confesar que esto lo escribí hace 3 años pero Obvio no esta terminado, vamos a ver como sigue…**

**Besos a todos los que leen**

**Salu2!**

**AH!**

**No olviden**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Por Ella

_**Prohibido**_

_**Summary:**__ ¡No quiero este futuro!...No quiero luchar mas…quiero…quiero una vida normal…Se que lo que siento esta prohibido…pero…te quiero a ti…y…el que esta en mi corazón…eres tú…solo tú._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_**CAPITULO II**__…__**POR ELLA**_

_**S&S**_

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

-¿Serena?-

…_hablar al aire no me ayudara a traerla a la realidad._

_A mi realidad._

_Una realidad en la cual…_

_Ella no esta incluida._

_No por mi gusto… _

_Si no mas bien porque el universo entero no me lo permitiría_

_no me permitiría ser feliz al lado de la mujer a la que amo_

_una mujer maravillosa que se encuentra a millas de aquí…_

_a millas de mi corazón que late por ella…_

_que vive por ella… _

_pero que al mismo tiempo…_

_muere al saberla tan lejos._

_Su resplandor es lo mas hermoso, fascinante y genial que jamás me imagine conocer. Es tan difícil no pensar en su sonrisa, en sus labios, su voz, su melodiosa carcajada…su cercanía, cierro mis ojos y la dibujo perfectamente imaginando con cada detalle su perfecto rostro que ansío tocar, probar sus apetitosos labios, besarla hasta quedarme sin aire…_

_Ansío decirle que…_

_Soy un hombre_

_De verdad lo soy_

_ahora en todo sentido de la palabra_

_al llegar a mi planeta nos confesaron la verdad de nuestra identidad que se vio obligada a ser cubierta para luchar por la paz de mi mundo._

_Soy feliz por eso pero…como me gustaría que mi bombón lo supiera, se que es casi imposible que lo sepa porque una vez que salimos de su planeta no veo como volver._

_Ella…_

_Ella…no…_

_No esta sola._

_Ella…_

_Esta con…_

_Con su novio…al cual ama._

_Ama con todo su corazón._

_Aunque me duela aceptarlo lo se porque vi su dolor al no contar con su presencia, al saber lo sucedido con el, lo que cruelmente vivió sin ella pensarlo un momento._

_No la puedo juzgar porque fui yo el que…_

_Llego tarde a su vida._

_Llegue por una misión y termine enamorándome de la princesa de la luna._

_De la persona mas noble y buena que puede existir._

_Con un corazón de oro, ese corazón que me vuelve un loco de amor por ella._

_De la mujer mas bella y delicada que hay en este universo._

_Pero…_

_Ella…_

_No…ella no…_

_No me ama_

_Ya tiene dueño y no es mía._

_Mía._

_Me gustaría que fuera mía…_

_¡Maldición!_

_¡¿Por qué?!_

_¡¿Porque me tuve que enamora?!r…_

_Es muy doloroso el amor no correspondido._

_Son como puñales invisibles clavados en mi, que me dificultan mantener la calma y aprietan mi pecho…_

_Eso es lo que siento._

_Estoy aquí en mi cuarto pensando en ella…sin querer hacer nada…ni siquiera disfrutar la verdad de mi verdadera identidad._

_¿Y para que?_

_La única persona que me interesa que lo sepa no esta conmigo para enterarse…_

_Esta a kilómetros junto al hombre que escogió para ella dejándome muy lejos de su vida._

_Pero yo…_

…_yo…_

_Yo la amo…_

_Amo a mi bombón_

_Mas de lo que se puede amar a alguien…pero…_

_¿Que podría decirle?_

_Si la tuviera frente a mi… ¿Qué le diría?..._

_No podría ser egoísta, sencillamente tengo que aceptar mi derrota…_

_yo solo_

_Solo podría desearle lo mejor aunque me este muriendo por ella._

_Por ella…_

_Bombón…_

_Yo te diría…_

_Te diría que…quiero decirte que…_

_Que…_

_Quiero decirte que aunque mi lugar en tu corazón no es como quisiera; con solo ver tu sonrisa por tu felicidad vale mas que todo lo que pueda desear._

_Así es…vale mucho mas…_

_Por eso te amo…y_

_Nadie nunca te va amar como lo hago yo…_

_Nadie…_

_Le hablo a una hoja inerte que no puede responderme porque tontamente me imagino el rostro de Serena viéndome a los ojos…_

_Es iluso imaginar cosas que son irreales, pero que a la vez te dan esperanza para alimentarme y no ver todo perdido…puede ser que me engañe yo solo pero es lo único a lo que no me puedo negar._

_Estaría muerto en vida si no fuera por ello._

_No puedo ver todo oscuro por el dolor que me produce en lo verla…ya que estoy en mi planeta…_

_Este lugar, es hermoso. Seria feliz si Serena lo pudiera ver, conocer mi vida…solo espero que ese hombre la haga feliz._

_Si, que la haga feliz…ya que yo no puedo ocupar ese lugar espero que no le haga daño ni sufra por su causa…yo…yo daría todo por poder ser con quien compartiera su futuro…yo…_

_Deseo verla…_

_Ahí voy otra vez con esos deseos imposibles._

_Que tanto me lastiman._

_Ella…_

_¿Ella?_

_¿Pensara en mí?_

_¿Lo hará?_

_Si es que lo hiciera…seria como el amigo que la ayudo y quiere mucho…_

_Su AMIGO…solo eso… ¡rayos! ¡Eso duele!_

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.

.

.

-hermano ¿que haces?-pregunta un chico de cabellera castaña a uno de color negro, que esta sentado en la ventana de una habitación-

-nada, solo pensando, nada más-

-¿en que?-

-no importa Taiki-

-pues si no fuera importante no llevarías tanto rato aquí ¿no lo crees?-

-Si… puede que tengas razón-dice sin verlo, su vista esta fija hacia fuera, hacia el cielo-

-estas así por ella ¡¿No?!-pregunta con pesar-

-Por favor no quiero hablar-dice cerrando los ojos-

-mira Seiya solo quiero que sepas que no voy a juzgarte, tu eres dueño de tus sentimientos, pero piensa en la princesa-

-¿Por que me dices eso?-ahora lo ve-

-Seiya ahora no somos sus sailor pero somos sus sirvientes y hombres de confianza, cosa que ella no se lo toma a pecho porque nos considera sus amigos, sobretodo a ti-

-lo se, siempre ha sido buena conmigo-

-no me refiero a eso-

-entonces a ¡¿que?!-

-vamos ¡¿acaso no lo entiendes?!-

-no quiere entenderlo Taiki-

-¡Yaten!-

-es así hermano, tu sabes lo que la princesa siente por ti pero por esa niña no quieres aceptarla-

-si, tienes razón, es por eso-los ve a los dos desafiante, pues Yaten no fue muy cuidadoso con sus palabras-

-¿Lo admites Seiya?-

-Si Taiki, yo amo a esa niña como dice Yaten, ¡Y no hay lugar para nadie mas!-dice enojado-

-pero ella ya tiene a alguien a su lado, tu ni siquiera significas para ella algo mas que un amigo-Seiya siente como una puñalada lo que dice el mas bajo de los Kou, molesto se baja de la ventana y lo encara-

-lo se y no tienes para que ¡Recordármelo enano!-

-¡Vaya! te dolió-

-¿Sabes que? puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo jamás podré dejar de sentir este amor por bombón-

-eres un tonto-

-¡ya basta Yaten! no mortifiques mas a Seiya, nosotros quisiéramos que el viera a la princesa con otros ojos pero no podemos obligarlo, hay que dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo para que las heridas sanen y nuestro hermano olvide a esa mujer-

-si, si esta bien, solo nos preocupamos-

-miren hermanos les agradezco que se preocupen por mi pero soy yo el que decido mi vida amorosa, si logro olvidar a Serena con otra mujer será mi decisión, ya que no quiero que sea inducida por ustedes-

-esta bien y lo respetamos Seiya ¿verdad Yaten?-

-si así es- dice a regañadientes-

-bien, como creo que no me dejaran solo en el estudio de música iré a dar una vuelta-

El apuesto chico sale dejando a sus hermanos platicando. El pelinegro piensa en lo que sus hermanos le dijeron, era cierto, el sabia que su princesa estaba interesada en el como hombre pero no podía mentirse, ni a ella ni a el. El amaba a una mujer, pero a pesar de no poder estar juntos no sabia porque pero guardaba la esperanza que la vida les daría una oportunidad pero luego pensaba en ella y en su pareja.

_Que tonto soy…_

_Se que ella ya tiene a alguien a su lado…_

_Ella esta enamorada de otro…_

_Si._

_De otro._

_Si yo supiera que eso no es así…yo podría luchar por ella pero…_

…_su corazón late por ese hombre…_

… _no por mi…_

_No por mi…_

.

.

.

Llego al jardín trasero del castillo, era precioso, tenía unos rosales hermosos que desprendían un delicioso aroma.

-¿que hace aquí mi mas atractivo amigo?-al escuchar esa voz la reconoció-

-ah, princesa-volteando a verla-

-Seiya, ya no digo Figther…genial ¿no?-

-Si-

-estas más alto-dice apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico-

-y ud mas linda-lo dice de manera gentil-

-gracias-sonrojada-

-¿Necesita decirme algo?-

-ceo que ya te he dicho suficiente-

-¿eh? ¿De que habla? ¿Se refiere a la guardia o la construcción de las bodegas?-

-no, nada de eso, claro que no se trata de eso yo me refiero a…se trata de…de-muy nerviosa-

-¿si? Princesa-dice son una atractiva sonrisa que derrite a la princesa-

-Seiya-su tono es muy suave-

-se oye raro de parte de ud-dice Seiya-

-ah…pero de ella no-recordando a la dueña de su corazón con algo de recelo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Seiya yo…-

-princesa Kakyuu-

-dime Kakyuu-

-pero…princesa-

La mujer se aproximo mucho al hombre hasta pararse de puntitas y estar muy cerca de su rostro, esto puso nervioso a Seiya, no pensó que la princesa actuara así.

-solo dime…Kakyuu…Seiya-lo abraza muy fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello del chico sintiendo su corazón latir deprisa por su guardiana que es realidad un hombre.

Se sentía mal porque anteriormente su atracción era dirigida hacia una chica pero al enterarse de la verdad tuvo un gran alivio, solo que no contaba con descubrir que el hombre que ama estaba interesado en esa dulce chica que ella conoció cuando estuvo en la tierra.

La princesa de la luna, sin querer, su rival, la misma que la salvo en la pelea que tuvo con caos. Esa chica era la dueña del corazón de Seiya. Sin poder soportarlo mas alzo su rostro y se encontró con un confundido Seiya.

-Kakyuu-

-lo dijiste-

-yo…-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que sus labios fueron capturados por los de la pelirroja. Este estaba muy sorprendido por su actitud. El beso era demandante e intenso por parte de la mujer por eso no puedo evitar responder con la misma intensidad para saber que sentía por la princesa o simplemente porque su corazón estaba herido.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente….y**

**Matta ne! n.n**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou**


	4. Deseo verte

_**Prohibido**_

_**Summary**__**:**__ ¡No quiero este futuro!...No quiero luchar mas…quiero…quiero una vida normal…Se que lo que siento esta prohibido…pero…te quiero a ti…y…el que esta en mi corazón…eres tú…solo tú._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_**CAPITULO III**__…__**DESEO VERTE**_

_**S&S**_

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

No pudo seguir hablando ya que sus labios fueron capturados por los de la pelirroja. Este estaba muy sorprendido por su actitud. El beso era demandante e intenso por parte de la mujer por eso no pudo evitar responder con la misma intensidad para saber que sentía por la princesa o simplemente porque su corazón estaba herido.

_No puedo creer que la princesa me este besando…esto no esta bien…_

La chica se percato de que el hombre dejo de responder a su beso ya que prácticamente abrió su boca para meter su lengua. El no tuvo más remedio que responder. La curiosidad de saber que le provocaría el beso de su princesa pudo más. Además ahora sentía mas como un hombre.

Sintió muchas cosas pero pudo distinguir la diferencia del gusto al del amor. Ese amor que solo era de ella. De la dueña de su corazón.

Armándose de valor y reuniendo fuerzas para hacer a continuación lo que el consideraba mas correcto Seiya dejo de lado las alborotadas hormonas. Trato de ser lo mas delicado separándose de ella para no ofenderla.

-¡princesa!, por favor deténgase-

-pero…-aun agitada-yo…Te Amo-

-princesa Kakyuu, yo no quiero que malinterprete las cosas-

-por favor no me digas que no responderás a lo que acabo de decirte-dijo con voz nerviosa-

-yo…lo siento –si mirada era de pesar hacia ella-

-Seiya, tú siempre me has gustado, no me rechaces-suplico-

-princesa-

-dime Kakyuu-

-bueno, Kakyuu, yo-le costaba decir esas palabras a la mujer que siempre busco proteger como guerrera o guerrero, le tenia mucho cariño-yo…no puedo corresponderte porque…-ella lo callo con un dedo-

-No me lo digas, no termines por matar mis esperanzas en tenerte para mi-dice con tristeza y los ojos vidriosos-

-lo…lo siento mucho…Kakyu –dijo con pesar. El se va dejando a una princesa dolida, viendo que es muy difícil ganarse su corazón-

.

.

.

.

_¿Que fue lo que paso?_

_No esta bien que la princesa me besara…ella…no debió hacerlo_

_No debió hacerlo porque sigue siendo mi princesa a la que debemos respeto y honra, no tengo valor para verla a la cara._

_Pero... ese beso…me gusto…_

_Aunque preferiría…_

_saber como seria besar a Bombón_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.

.

.

Planeta Tierra.

-¿Te gusta el helado?-pregunta un hombre de cabellera oscura a su acompañante-

-si, esta rico-responde sin mirarlo, el chico niega con la cabeza-

-pero…Si ni siquiera lo has probado-le dice el pelinegro-

-ah…cierto, lo haré-la rubia come del helado que su novio le compro-

-has estado muy callada Serena-dice con rostro serio-

-si, lo se…el helado esta muy rico ¿ves? Lo probé-tratando de desviar su atención de la conversación-

-lo sabes…entonces dime-el esta calmado- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunta con tranquilidad-

-nada-responde sin verlo aun-

-Serena…-molesto pero contenido-no me mientas-la ve penetrante-

-yo…no miento, no…no me pasa nada-dice viendo al helado. Sintiéndose incomoda-

-deberías confiar en mi, a pesar de que soy tu novio y futuro Esposo también soy tu amigo-

El estomago de la ribia se apretó al escuchar de los labios de Darien "Esposo" esa palabra que anhelo tanto oír de su parte ahora le causaba incomodidad y rechazo. Su respiración se agito al oírlo decir eso tan espontáneamente. Oírlo de Darien. Hasta hace poco su Darien, pero ya no lo sentía así. Ya no le provocaba ese salto en el corazón el tenerlo con ella.

.

.

.

_E…Esposo_

_Mi…esposo_

_No me gusta como suena eso de parte de Darien…_

_Tengo tantas cosas que decirle…pero…no puedo…_

_No puedo hacerlo…yo…_

_Yo…no…_

_Yo no lo amo…_

_Ya no lo amo…_

_He dejado de amarlo…_

_Pero…no se como decírselo…no se…_

-Serena-

_No se…_

_No quiero lastimarlo._

_No podría._

_Pero…se que ahora esta molesto conmigo…no he podido concentrarme en ponerle atención… _

_ya que…_

_No he podido dejar de pensar en eso…_

_Eso…_

_Desde que me llamo y salimos a este lugar no he pensado en otra cosa más que en lo que paso ayer en mi habitación._

_El cristal de plata logro abrir una dimensión por mi angustia y desesperación._

_-_¿Serena?-

_Lo hice y…vi el planeta de Seiya._

_Lo vi. Era Kimoku…era ese lugar lo se…_

_Lo se porque, el me hablo de su planeta._

_Pero… ¿Acaso podría yo verlo por ese medio?_

_No estoy segura pero…_

_Debo averiguarlo…debo hacerlo…_

_De lo contrario no podré estar tranquila_

-¡SeRena!-alza la voz-

-¿Qué?-espantada de golpe sale de su trance-

-¡Te estoy hablando!-dice ya muy enojado pero como siempre manteniendo la calma-

-ay…lo siento-se disculpa con rostro triste-

-¿No me estabas escuchando cierto?-pregunta sabiendo ya la respuesta-

-si…no… es decir…discúlpame no fue mi intención-la rubia lo ve angustiada-

-dime ¿En que pensabas?-pregunta con mucha curiosidad pero con tono poco amable-

-yo…en…en nada-baja la vista-

-confía en mí-Darien toma su mano-

-en nada…importante…-dice sin verlo de frente…alejando su mano-

-Serena mírame-

Le toma el rostro con la otra mano

-Serena, desde que termino la última pelea has estado diferente, te noto triste, incluso depresiva…se supone que ya no hay mas enemigos con los que luchar, estamos en paz, que es lo que te tiene así ¡DimE!…-ya perdiendo la calma-

-Eh…yo…po… ¿Porque no me llevas a casa?-dice poniéndose de pie-

-Por favor no me evadas, quiero saber que es lo que te pasa-demando, sentándola otra vez solo con su brazo derecho-

-Es que…no quiero hablar ahora…-pide con vos poco audible-

-es que nunca quieres, prácticamente tuve rogarte para que salieras, ya ni siquiera te interesa que tengamos citas. Se que he estado ocupado en la universidad pero no me has llamado. Soy yo el que te busca todo el tiempo. También se que es poco nuestro tiempo juntos por lo de mis ramos atrasados y por lo de mi muerte pero aun así es normal que nos frecuentemos, que salgamos como la pareja que somos-

-yo…yo…lo siento…-sigue con su cabeza gacha-

-¿De verdad lo sientes?-dice acercándose mucho a la rubia-

-discúlpame Darien yo…lo lamento mucho-

-¡Deja de disculparte! prefiero que me digas que te sucede ¡Ya!-la toma de los hombros-

-por…favor…no quiero hablar-dice con voz débil-

-Pero Yo Si Serena ¡¿Dime Que Pasa?!-zamarreándola un poco-

-yo…por…favor-pide con ojos cristalizados-

-¡REsponDeme!-

-¡POr Favor!-dice algo fuerte pero casi derramando lágrimas, se tuvo que contener para que no salieran de sus ojos-

-Serena…-dice el pelinegro agradeciendo que no había casi nadie en la cafetería pues los pocos comensales lo miraron con reproche. Eso lo hizo sentir avergonzado-…lo siento, no quise gritarte-la mira con reprenda- es obvio que algo te pasa, pero si no quieres hablarlo ahora lo harás otro día-la suelta-

-yo…necesito estar sola…me iré sola-toma su bolso-

-iré a dejarte-la detiene tomando su mano-

-no es necesario…gracias-sin dar tiempo al chico a responder, se levanta y sale rápido sin verlo-

Darien la sigue con la mirada. Una mirada llena de miedo por algo que aun no entiende. Ella no era la misma. No era la misma chica que lo fue a despedir al aeropuerto con esperanzas de convertirse en su mujer.

Esa chica alegre despistada, pero con una gran energía demostrándole lo mucho que lo ama. Esa chica ya no la ve por ningún lado. Su corazón esta aterrado al no recibir de su parte esas demostraciones de afecto tan usuales en Serena. Su Serena de la cual esta enamorado.

En algún momento dudo de estarlo por haber conocido la verdad de sus antiguas vidas y futuro con una hija en común, pero entendió que la atracción hacia la chica de chonguitos venia de antes. En sus peleas. De a poco se fue enamorando de ella.

Ahora sin embargo no sabia porque pero un sentimiento de inseguridad lo envolvía. Siempre estuvo seguro del amor que la chica le profesaba…

Hasta ahora.

Pero…ahora…

…estaba seguro que tenia que ver con las guerreras que estuvieron peleando con ella en la batalla contra caos.

Esos jóvenes.

Seiya.

Recordaba el nombre de ese chico que se despidió de su novia diciéndole cosas en complicidad con ella.

_¿Acaso…este cambio de Serena se deberá a que…?_

_No._

_Eso no es verdad._

_Serena me ama._

_Ella me lo ha demostrado muchas veces._

_No puedo pensar en ello._

_Ella no podría…_

_No podría._

_Simplemente es imposible._

_Ella y yo nos amamos._

_Además tenemos un futuro juntos._

_Una hija._

_Rini._

_Ella jamás se olvidaría de eso._

_En realidad no se para que me molesto en pensar en cosas irreales…pero_

_Entonces…porque_

_¿Porque siento que la estoy perdiendo?_

_No…eso no puede ser…creo que estoy exagerando._

_Si así es._

Su celular comenzó a tocar. Lo llamaban de la universidad.

-¿si diga?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.

.

.

-ya no puedo soportarlo mas…no…no puedo-la rubia esta agachada apoyando su peso en sus manos que se afirman en el cemento del suelo del parque en el que tuvo la cita con Seiya-

_Ya no puedo…mas…necesito…_

_Necesito…_

_N…necesito verlo…lo necesito…_

_por favor cristal de plata ayúdame…_

_por favor…_

.

.

.

Una gran cantidad de energía se concentro en el corazón de la princesa provocando que la luna en su frente brillara. Esta logro abrir el orificio que hizo la vez pasada en su habitación. Puso sus manos en su pecho y grito…

-¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAA!-

.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**S&S**

_._

_._

_._

_Bombón._

_¿Como estarás?_

_Mi bombón._

_Quisiera verte._

_A lo mejor estas en casa con tu novio…_

_O con las chicas_

_Debes estar sonriendo…divirtiéndote con ellas._

_Siempre has sido una chica llena de energías._

_Esa es una de tus cualidades._

_Aunque tienes muchas._

_Las virtudes en ti siempre están presentes._

_Mi dulce bombón._

_Seria genial poder volver a decírtelo a la cara…así yo…_

_Vería como reaccionarias…_

_A lo mejor me rechazarías pero tu rostro sonrojado me volvería loco…_

_Hasta el punto de besarte sin tu consentimiento…porque_

_Te amo demasiado…_

_Mucho…_

-¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAA!-

EL Despertó.

-¿QUE?-estaba en otro mundo pensando en la rubia, se encontraba en el gran jardín del palacio.

Se levanto y le pareció oír una voz muy conocida para el-

-¿Bombón?-es mentira se decía el joven-

-¿Seiya?-es el-

-B…Bom…¿bombón?-cerca de el había un agujero de otra dimensión que dejaba ver a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo-

-N-No puede ser…es el-su voz denotaba emoción-

-bombón-sus ojos no paraban de dibujar su rostro-

El chico se acerco y la vio de frente, no había duda. Era ella. Su bombón. Por otra parte Serena estaba emocionada viendo al chico de sus sueños frente a ella, aunque una barrera invisible los separaba. Sus más profundos deseos se habían hecho realidad.

-si Seiya soy…yo-una lagrima escapo de su ojo-

-pero…pero…-

-yo Seiya…-tenia tantas emociones que no sabia por donde empezar-

-¿Eres…tu de…verdad?-el chico aun estaba incrédulo-

-si…S…Seiya yo…-de pronto la rubia vio que el agujero comenzaba a cerrarse-

-¡BOmbÓN!-

-¡SEIYAAAA!-

Desafortunadamente el agujero termino por cerrarse dejando a dos corazones latiendo por el otro.

-¡SEIYA!-

Ya nada podía hacer. Su cuerpo estaba cansado. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logro ponerse de pie para irse a su casa. Era de noche. Llego a su cuarto pero estaba muy preocupada. A la vez feliz por lo sucedido y sin poder evitarlo…

Sonrió.

-No puede ser…yo…logre verlo…el cristal de plata me ayudo ¡No puede ser! debo volver a intentarlo, debo decirle lo que siento por el, pero parece que el tiempo es muy corto, pero no me importa. Esa será la manera en que tendré contacto con el-

Luego de esto la joven cayó desmayada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola!**

**Saludo a los seguidores de la historia. Eso si lamento la tardanza pero estar sin conexión a Internet no me ayudo mucho a actualizar prontamente como lo tenía previsto, tratare de enmendarlo.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi.**

**El siguiente será en pocos días.**

**¡Lo juro!**

**No miento.**

**Lo juro por mi sombra.**

**XD!**

**Obvio dejen ****review**** para saber que tal les pareció mi tarde actualización y el chapter…Ok?**

**Bien me despido. Un beso.**

**Atte.**

**Akane Tsukino de Kou**


End file.
